


Post-War Drarry One-Shot

by This_killed_me_126_times



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_killed_me_126_times/pseuds/This_killed_me_126_times
Summary: Harry and Draco meet up for coffee after the battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Post-War Drarry One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very quick little one-shot kind of inspired by themischiefmanager video "You were my Love" (They're amazing, please check them out on YouTube)

The battle was over. Voldemort was dead and Harry was finally free of the prophecy that had dictated the first seventeen years of his life. He collapsed down on the steps up to the main entrance and put his head in his hands; the adrenaline was wearing off and he was shaking with exhaustion. He didn’t think he was quite ready to face other people yet. How could he look anyone in the eye when he knew that he had asked them to fight for him, to die for him? All he wanted to do was go home… even if he didn’t quite know where that was anymore. He laughed, softly and humourlessly, unable to keep the sound from bubbling up through his lips. His life was such a mess.  
He felt someone sit down next to him; they didn’t speak, so he lifted his head, expecting Hermione, or Ron, or pretty much anyone else except who it was. Malfoy looked down at his hands twisting in his lap.  
Harry sighed, “what is it Malfoy?” he really didn’t have the energy for this right now.  
“I- I just want- wanted to apologise.”  
Harry stared at him in shock and opened his mouth to say, well he wasn’t exactly sure what to be honest.  
Draco held out a hand, “I wasn’t finished.” He took a deep breath and continued, “I’m sure you wouldn’t believe me, but I was always jealous of you.”  
Harry found his voice, “I hate to break it to you, but I think everyone knew.”  
Draco smiled weakly, “I guess subtlety has never really been my strong suite. Would you believe me if I said that I tried? You see, you had everything I craved. A loving family that you’d made for yourself, loyal friends and the support of the rest of the school. And you were strong enough to make the choice I wouldn’t,” he grabbed his arm, digging his fingernails in, “I convinced myself that I didn’t have a choice, that there was no one I could talk to and no way to get out of the situation I’d found myself in. I told myself that someday, if I continued doing everything I was ordered, I would get everything I deserved, but..” he trailed off.  
Harry looked at the tears forming in Draco’s eyes and reached across, taking his hand that was still clutching his arm, and prising it away. He kept a tight hold of it, throwing caution to the wind. He had just died after all. Besides, he needed to make sure Draco didn’t hurt himself anymore, “why don’t we go and get coffee sometime? Then we can have a proper conversation. It wouldn’t be for a little while, because I have so much stuff to sort out here, and I think we both need some time to recover, but still…?” he ended, not quite sure how to finish his sentence.  
Draco shook his head and laughed bitterly, reluctantly pulling his hand out of Harry’s, “I can’t. How do you think people would react to the ‘Chosen One’ having coffee with a traitor? I would prefer to remain unhexed and out of Azkaban,” as much as he tried to, Draco couldn’t mask the fear in his eyes.  
“We could go to a muggle café? Then no one would know who either of us were,” Harry offered, hardly daring to hope that Draco would agree.  
“Okay.”  
Harry smiled, slightly taken aback with his willingness, given his previous hatred of all things muggle, but he hid it and gave him the address, “I’ll owl you when I’m free, and remember, you can’t wear robes.”  
“I know, I’m not stupid.”  
“I’ll see you there then.”  
Harry stood up and walked into the rubble. Draco remained where he was, still reeling from what had just happened and wondering whether this could possibly go well. He didn’t mean to agree, but he’d blurted it out before he had a chance to consider it properly. It seemed that having nothing to go back to made him become more reckless.

Almost a month later, Harry sat in ‘The Bean Room’, a small, cosy coffee shop with low lighting and comfortable armchairs, nervously looking down into his drink. He didn’t even know if Draco would show up. It seemed unlikely, given their less than civil relationship and the fact that he didn’t respond to his owl, but he could hope. Maybe purebloods don’t reply to confirm plans? Even in Harry’s head it sounded like a weak argument.  
The sound of the chair opposite him scraping broke him out of his reverie. He looked up, feeling slightly unprepared as he saw Draco sitting down, holding his latte so hard that his knuckles were white, but other than that he appeared perfectly relaxed.  
The silence was already rapidly becoming awkward, so Harry thought he’d better say something, “hi.” That was pretty safe place to start.  
“Hello.”  
Harry took a sip of his coffee, hoping that inspiration would strike. This wasn’t exactly your everyday situation, having coffee with the man who’d been your nemesis throughout school and whose associates had attempted to kill you on more than one occasion, and quite frankly he hadn’t been prepared for the fact that Draco might actually turn up. Still, he had to say something to continue the conversation, it would be worse if they just sat there in silence, especially as he was the one that suggested that they meet up, “so, do you want to talk about what you said after the battle?”  
Draco hesitated, treating his latte to another death grip, “I’m not sure this was such a good idea,” he began to push his chair back, avoiding eye contact, but Harry instinctively grabbed his hand, thankfully the one that wasn’t holding a mug of hot liquid.  
“Draco.” He took a deep breath, “I know things have been hard for you, but I promise you can talk to me about anything. I can’t promise it will help, but I can promise that I won’t judge you for any of it.”  
Draco sat back down, but didn’t pull his hand away from Harry’s, though he was staring at them intently, as though they would help him to find the words he needed, “I’ve just been thinking about everything I could have done differently. Maybe if I’d been stronger and less concerned about possible consequences, I would have been able to get me and my family out of there before all of this happened. Even one brave decision could have prevented everything. I never thought the day would come when I wished to be a Gryffindor over a Slytherin, but I suppose it may have helped me to avoid this whole mess.”  
“It was hardly your fault. You had Voldemort living in your house. If you’d tried to do anything, brave or otherwise that he perceived to be against him, then he would have killed you and your parents, if he was feeling merciful. You did what you had to, and there’s no use thinking otherwise, because it’s in the past. We have to focus on moving forward now.”  
“I’m not sure if I can. Most of the people I know are dead or in Azkaban, besides, I’m not sure I want to be associating with them anymore, I don’t think they were very good for me. Also, they weren’t the most loyal of people, I’m not sure I could even call them friends; they would abandon me in a moment to save their own skin,” he glanced quickly at his left arm, “no matter where I am, there are reminders of what I did all around me. This isn’t something I can just put behind me, Harry.”  
Despite the fact it was a warm summer’s day, Harry noticed that Draco was sweating underneath a, surprisingly well fitted, jumper.  
“Why don’t you take your jumper off? It’s boiling in here, Draco.”  
“I… can’t,” Draco opened his mouth as if to elaborate, but decided against it and closed it, pulling his hand away from Harry’s at the same time.  
“We’re in a muggle café. Nobody knows what it means, and if they looked, they’d just think it’s a cool tattoo. And didn’t I promise not to judge you?”  
“Very well,” Draco smiled weakly at Harry, “you always were incessant.”  
He took off his jumper. Harry couldn’t help but look down at the Dark Mark on his arm, and instinctively waited for the burning in his scar, before he noticed how red and scratched it was. Draco covered it with his hand as soon as he saw Harry looking.  
“Nothing can get rid of it,” he said quietly, “I’ve tried.”  
Harry looked sadly into the resigned face of the young man he thought he hated; he’d never seen him look so open and vulnerable, he was kind of beautiful. Lost in his realisation that Draco was really rather attractive, he hardly registered the fact that Draco was attempting to draw his attention away from his arm, where Harry’s gaze had drifted back to. Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He had no idea whether Draco would go for it or not, but he was sure it would help, so he had to try.  
“Have you finished your coffee?” Harry cut in.  
Draco nodded, his mouth open from being halfway through rambling about something and his brow creasing in confusion.  
“Then I have somewhere we need to go.” He stood up and held out his hand for Draco, who took it. Harry tried not to notice how smooth and soft his hand felt, and how well it fit in his.  
“Where are we going?” asked Draco slightly suspiciously, as they walked out of the coffee shop, still holding hands.  
“That’s a surprise, but currently, we’re just getting to a place where we can apparate. I’m afraid it’ll have to be by side-along-apparition because I’m not going to tell you where we’re going.”  
Draco rolled his eyes but agreed.

They apparated to a green valley, filled with unusual looking flowers and the strangest, most brightly coloured house Draco had ever seen. It looked as though it could fall over at any moment but stayed up through a combination of magic and optimism. Harry smiled at his bewildered face.  
“Come on,” and he pulled Draco towards the house.  
Draco stumbled after him, struggling to regain his composure before they reached the house.

Harry knocked on the door, and Draco tensed up, feeling uneasy about not knowing who might answer.  
Luna opened the door with a big beaming smile, “Hey Harry! And you brought Draco with you! Come on in!” and she stood aside to let them enter, seemingly unfazed to see the two of them together.  
If Harry hadn’t been holding his hand, and it didn’t feel so nice, Draco wasn’t entirely sure that he wouldn’t have run away, even though it would result in a severe loss of dignity, but, as it was, he had no choice but to give Luna a tight lipped smile as they walked into the house that was equally as bright on the inside as it was on the outside. It felt a million miles away from the gloomy houses he’d spent his childhood in, and, to his surprise, he found his face breaking out into a small, but genuine, smile.  
Luna plopped down happily on a big squashy sofa and gestured that they should sit on the other one. Once they’d both sat down, she asked, “so, are you here for any particular reason? I’ve just finished a new issue of the Quibbler and it’s sold out almost immediately. It’s so popular nowadays, but I’m sure I could find you a copy, if you’d like.”  
Harry looked at Draco, who seemed to be in a bit of a state of shock, unused to the explosion that was Luna, “Maybe later Luna, but I’ve got a copy at home, your owl arrived this morning. We’re actually here because I was hoping you would give Draco a tattoo.”  
Draco stared at Harry in bewilderment, redirecting his shock away from Luna and towards Harry, before realising his Dark Mark was still on show, and hastening to cover it up, wrenching his hand away from Harry’s. He looked down at his lap, for the first time wishing that he hadn’t agreed to this. He knew that everyone knew about his Dark Mark, but that didn’t mean he wanted to flaunt it everywhere he went.  
“Oh, I don’t mind,” said Luna, “I really don’t believe you had a choice. You see, when I was at your house, I could see that you didn’t want to be there, so I don’t think it’s fair to blame you for anything,” she paused thoughtfully, “but I’m guessing you want to cover it up?”  
Draco looked up at her with his eyes wide, as surprised at her proclamation of his innocence as he was about her agreeing to help him without a second thought, “could you do that? Really?”  
Luna smiled and nodded, “do you want to do it now? Because I have some ideas. Or would you rather we designed something together?”  
Draco tried to focus on the questions she was asking, “I would like to do it now if you don’t mind, but I’m not much of an artist, so I would prefer if you did whatever you think would look best.”  
“Okay,” Luna stood up, “come and sit on the table.” She gestured to the kitchen.  
Draco looked at Harry, almost for reassurance, before perching anxiously on the edge of the table, with Harry and Luna sitting on chairs either side of him. Luna brought her wand near his arm, and he couldn’t help but flinch, grabbing Harry’s hand. Memories of the last time this happened flooded his brain and it took all of his willpower to stop his eyes from filling with tears.  
Luna patted his shoulder comfortingly, “this won’t hurt, I promise. But if you want to, why don’t you look at Harry instead?”  
Draco nodded and looked resolutely at Harry while Luna worked, and Harry gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand, something that Draco liked more than he dared to admit, even to himself and it certainly helped him to block out the memories of the last time he got tattooed, in significantly less pleasant and more painful circumstances.  
A surprisingly short amount of time later, Luna put her wand behind her ear and leaned back, admiring her artwork, “there. It’s all done. Do you like it?”  
Draco dared to glance at his arm, before looking at it properly and his face broke out into such a big grin that it threatened to split his face in two. A beautiful garden of Narcissa flowers wrapped intricately around the existing Dark Mark, disguising it and making it into a beautiful work of art. He wiped at the tears that threatened to spill out onto his cheeks, still smiling and staring at his arm. He finally tore his eyes away and looked up at Luna.  
“Thank you. I know I wasn’t always the nicest to you, so I appreciate it.”  
Luna shrugged, “that’s all in the past. I’m always glad to help. I know how much you love your mother, so I thought it would be nice, rather than covering up entirely, supporting it so you can see who got you through the darkest times of your life.”  
Draco got down from the table, unable to take his eyes off his new tattoo for more than a few seconds. He twisted his arm, looking at it from all angles, not tearing his eyes away even to say, “it is beautiful, and I couldn’t have hoped for anything better. I will wear it with pride, instead of hiding it in shame, as proof that there are at least three people I can rely on.”  
“Three?” questioned Harry.  
Draco nodded, “my mother, you, and Luna.”  
Harry nodded his understanding, “Thank you from me as well,” he gave her a hug, “especially as we sort of barged in on you.”  
Luna dismissed his concerns as they walked to the door, “you know I always love it when people visit. See you again soon.” She waved as they left through the valley, smiling to herself as she saw Draco take Harry’s hand.

Draco paused, pulling Harry to a halt, when they were out of site of Luna’s house, “I should really be going home. Thank you for today, you’ve helped more than you can imagine,” he smiled.  
Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Draco smile this much, and certainly not this freely, “it was my pleasure. I’d like to meet up again soon,” he said nervously, trying to gauge Draco’s reaction from his face.  
“I’d like that. I’ll owl you, okay?”  
Harry nodded, realise that he wished Draco didn’t have to go, even though they’d spent practically spent the whole day together. Suddenly, as if he’d had a burst of Gryffindor courage, Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss before stepping away.  
“I’ll see you soon,” he said to a startled Harry, before apparating, leaving Harry standing alone in the valley, still processing what had just happened.  
Harry’s face slowly broke out into a grin. It seemed that Draco felt the same way as he did, and he couldn’t wait to spend more time with him.


End file.
